A Normal Friendship
by amandayoung174
Summary: Jane and Maura realize that their friendship isn't like others. (Still German & still apologizing for any mistakes ;D)
1. Friday

**Friday**

"Are you ready?"

"One moment, Jane"

"C'mon Maur, I reeeally want to be home before it's dark!"

"Well, I don't think this will be possible considering the fact that we have to buy some supplies first."

"Really?" I tramped on the ground like a 5 year old. "Can't you do this another time? I'm hungry!"

"You know, I love your company, but i won't eat your canned food."

She got me there. "Okay okay", I mumbled.

She just grabbed her keys and smiled at me. This wasn't a friendly smile. At least not _only _a friendly smile, it was a triumphant smile. I hated and loved her at the same time and sometimes I didn't know which one of those feelings was overwhelming.

So we went to the supermarket. Although we bought things for _my _home, I didn't really had much freedom of choice. I wanted to have pizza, she bought gnocchi, I wanted to have beer, she bought wine, I wanted to have some ketchup for the gnocchi, she bought some stuff for a fancy Italian sauce she heard from.

_Some fancy Italian Sauce? Oh oh. _I knew she wanted me to cook. What the fuck? She buys things I don't want and I have to cook this shit?

When we were sitting in the car I tried how far I could get. "So Maura … I didn't know you could cook Italian food."

"I don't", she simply said.

I hate her literalism. "So a butler will cook our food? That's unusual. They don't visit my apartment very often."

"No … we will be alone this weekend." She knew exactly what I wanted to say. God dammit.

"So you want me to cook, huh?"

She smiled at me. Way to long despite the fact that she was driving the car. "I had a little chat with your mother." _Oh no. _"I was a little surprised after I heard you'd be a _fabulous cooker." _

"I'm going to cut her."

"Only if you'll cut the onions first."

"Really?" Although it was terrible, I had to laugh at her stupid joke. "Since when do you make jokes, Dr. Isles?"

"I'm just looking forward to our weekend."

What does she mean, _our weekend? _I never said she can stay the whole weekend … well, I didn't even say she could come over … but this became our little tradition. One weekend at my place, the other at Maura's. I just never noticed this before.

* * *

So when we were at my place, she put the bags on the kitchen table and started unpacking them. I have no idea why, but I just watched her, not even thinking about helping her. I was pretty sure this wasn't because I was pissed at her for letting me cook, but because I just liked to stare at her. Even the gayest man on earth couldn't deny that this woman was beautiful in every way.

"Are you just staring at me or do you want to help?", she joked with a bright smile on her face.

"Staring sounds good to me as long as the cooking-part hasn't began yet." I playfully winked at her, well aware that it wouldn't really bother her.

"Then I'll hide your beer for you."

"Okay, okay", I gave in, although I didn't know if she was telling the truth.

So I put all this expensive stuff out of the bags while Maura sorted it in my cupboards. Good for me, she already knew, where she had to put everything.

When we were finished she smiled at me, expectantly. "May I stare at you now, while you're making the sauce?"

I just rolled my eyes, not giving an answer and started to get everything ready. Cutting boards prepared, vegetables washed and knifes set ready I started to cut some leek. After 5 minutes of cutting and sweating – I really don't like cooking – it was too much for me. "You could at least cut the onions!", I commanded, while I placed two already peeled onions on another cutting board.

"But I'm wearing makeup, Jane!", she complained in the most female voice, I've ever heard. But maybe it was just my imagination.

Without a word I took her by her shoulders, placed her in front of the cutting board and exchanged the onions with three tomatoes. "Here!", I said, a bit too loud.

She made an offended face, her mouth opened so widely I could have put one of the onions in it, but I decided better not to and just laughed at her 'stupid' face, even though it was still beautiful.

After everything was cut, I put it all together into a bowl and pureed it until it had the consistence I wanted. Putting a finger into the sauce I tested the first sauce I've done in years. Maura for her part, just watched me, but didn't say anything, for my surprise. Knowing what was coming I was about to put my finger a second time into that bowl, before Maura slapped my hand away.

"Jane! Do you know how many germs are on your hand right now? You licked it!"

I just laughed and put some sauce on my finger anyway and tried to stick it into Maura's face.

"Eww! Jane, stop it", she screamed at me while she tried to dodge away from my dirty, little, 'infested' finger.

First attempt: I hit her cheek, leaving a red, wet mark on it. I laughed at the view and enjoyed it way too much. So I took another bit of the sauce – way more than the first time, and draw her a little mustache with it.

The party ended there. "You. Are. A. Horrible. Human. Being.", she glared deadly at me.

"Oh c'mon, Maura! I was just playing around!", I apologized, still laughing.

"Nope!"

"Okay okay, I'll stop … just boil the water while I clean up this little mess here."

"No, not gonna help"

_Really? _"Really, Maur'? Stubborn?"

"I", she started, her voice pitched in a supercilious undertone. "Am going to take a shower now. I'm looking forward to the dinner you are going to finish without my help. See you in a bit."

Well aware of the fact that she will be 'normal' again after the shower I couldn't help but smile a stupid sunshine-smile at her. Sometimes I couldn't handle the cuteness that is Dr. Maura Isles.

I watched her heading out of the room and immediately finished the dish, after she was out of sight.

* * *

The dinner itself was awesome. I was surprised by myself because I managed such a good meal … for a moment I thought it would have been for the better if I had ruined it so I would never have to cook again. Dammit.

"Oh my god, Jane", Maura said after she finished her serving. "This was delicious!"

"Thank you. I never could have done this without your enormous help", I said sarcastically.

Without a word she just shook her head while she laughed into her wineglass and took a small sip. I hated when she did this. I always could have finished half of the glass at once but when it came to Maura, attitude was the most important thing.

"So my lady. Please make yourself comfortable while I clear the table, okay?" I joked. Alluding on her royal manners.

"Thank you, Jane. I appreciate that", was her _serious_ answer. What the fuck?

Somehow I actually ended up cleaning this mess all by myself.

"Do you have any clothes I can sleep in?", Maura shouted out of my bedroom.

"Somewhere at the bottom of my closet", I shouted back. "On the left side!"

"But these are sport clothes."

I rolled my eyes. I was lucky that she couldn't see this. "What is wrong with shorts and a top for sleep?"

"They are not made for it!"

"Maura, my whole apartment is not made for someone like you."

Silence. Enjoyable silence. It took whole 5 minutes until I heard her footsteps coming in my direction. I looked up from the plates I was about to wash and saw Maura standing there, in a sporty top and pants that could count to underwear.

"Wow", I said, not quite understanding why.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Ehm, well ... you look good. Different, but good."

"No I meant the 'my whole apartment is not made for _someone like you'." _

"That? Seriously? It means that you're a flawless, beautiful, rich woman, from high standards that usually shouldn't be in an old, shabby, apartment like mine."

"So you think I'm too good for you?" Her tone was serious.

"Yeah … well, you are" I pointed at her direction. "I mean, look at you!" I stopped for a moment, smirking at the view. "Okay apart from the clothing you are wearing right now."

"Oh Jane", Maura looked at me like a little girl that got a cute puppy for Christmas. She took a few steps forward and embraced me into a loving hug. "You are such a sweetheart", she said before she kissed my cheek. "I am not even _kind _of too good for you, because you are a gorgeous, human being! I love your company, your character and your little rusty apartment, because it's all you, the things that make you and I love you."

I couldn't help myself but look ashamed to the ground. Not even my mother would say such sweet things to me. "Thank you", I mumbled shyly.

She just laughed at me and grabbed me by my arm. "C'mon, let's go to bed, I'm unbelievable tired."


	2. Saturday

**Saturday**

I was the first to wake up in the morning and groaned as I saw all the dirty dishes I left over the day before. Stupid Maura with her stupid distraction.

It felt like hours before I finished everything and could sit down to relax. I was able to watch sports for like 5 minutes before Maura came out of the bedroom. I expected a sleepy, grumpy Maura in sports clothes, but no. she came out in her full beauty. Expensive, tight jeans and a designer blouse which probably costs more than my whole furniture.

"So what are we going to do today?," she asked me expectantly.

I looked at the clock. It was eleven in the morning by now and I couldn't remember a time Maura slept so long. "I thought we could borrow a movie or two."

"That's a wonderful idea, Jane!" she smiled at me and I had to smile back. Only Maura Isles could be so euphoric when it came to small things like watching a movie.

"Do you want me to make coffee?" she asked me, already heading to the kitchen.

"You don't have to. I already made us some … and pancakes too."

"Aw, you didn't!" She glanced at me with watery eyes.

"Aw? C'mon Maura, it's not like it's the first time somebody made breakfast for you, is it?"

"It's not. But it's the first time somebody did it while I was asleep." I didn't really understand what her point was. "You know, Jane, it shows that people … that _you _think of me while I'm not in the room, that one of the first things you thought of was to make breakfast for _us. _I find this kind of romantic."

I had to laugh. "You really need to get more friends," I said while I stood up to go to the kitchen.

Maura took the pancakes I put in the oven to keep them warm out and placed them on the table. "I don't need more friends. I find all the properties I am looking for in you."

I felt my heart warm up after these words, but I am Jane fucking Rizzoli … I don't have feelings. "Well good for you," I said, searching for a sassy answer. "Because I'm not going anywhere." Well, that didn't went like I expected.

Of course she gave me her typical 'only for you' smile after these words and started eating. It took a while before I could manage to eat something too … somehow I lost myself at her view, her smile. I think that was the first time I was happy to have someone in my life, that is not family.

* * *

At 4p.m we were sitting in her car, driving to the nearest video library.

I caught myself staring at her while she was driving. I don't think she noticed because she is one of the most fucking concentrated drivers I've ever seen and I'm a cop.

"You know," I begun. "We don't have anything to eat for today."

"We could buy at the shop two streets from the video library."

"Are you kidding me? This stupid market where everything is biological?"

"Yes, Jane. I am, indeed, kidding. I thought we could order at Pablo's today."

This must have been the feeling, children get when their dads buys them a horse. "Pablo's pizza?! Oh my god I _love _you!" I nearly screamed while I jumped in my seat. "Unhealthy food _and _a movie with you? I can't believe this I happening!"

Her laugh filled the whole car. "I hope the thing that satisfies you the most is that I am with you."

"Of course!" I lied. You would think the same if you knew Pablo's pizza. Even though, Maura wasn't bad herself …

After we arrived at the video library the big question took its place: Which movie are we going to watch? We wandered through the different shelves and denied like … every movie we saw.

_'Too stupid, not funny, already watched, don't know the first one, porn is not an option.'_

"This one is great!" I pointed at 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'.

"Oh my god, Jane! That's horrible!"

I had to laugh. "Why that?"

"A guy who slaughters young people for amusement and rips their faces off? How could somebody possibly enjoy such a thing?"

"Well … I don't know … it's funny to see their behavior like … 'oh my god there is a murderer in the house! Better try to save my friends alone … chainsaws won't hurt me!'" Maura's serious look interrupted my laughter.

"That's not funny!"

"Okay okay … what movie do _you_ wanna watch?"

"How about this one?"

I took the DVD she hold in her hand and- "Really, Maura? Titanic?" Not even the stupid cinema-Titanic, no. some old ass movie from 1940 or something.

"Oh it's not like this Leonardo Capri movie."

"Leonardo Dicaprio, Maura."

She blushed and turned on. "Well, it's not like this _Leonardo Dicaprio _Movie. It's told like a documentary and very interesting.

"Whohoo." I said sarcastically before I studied the back of the cover and saw something … disturbing. "Wow", I put on a fake smile. "four hours."

"I know, it's very detailed"

I looked at my watch. "Okay," I begun. "We can watch your movie if we watch mine too."

Oh my god her face was just so … desperate, but she actually told me it'd be okay, something, I still can't believe.

"Oh, you both compromised today?", the cashier asked as she took our movies and we both nodded similarly. "Then have fun you cuties." And again this stupid smile. I don't know what she was thinking we do when we borrow movies like Titanic, but she _always _smiled at us like this.

When I think about it, a lot of people looked at us like this … but I had no idea what they were thinking.

* * *

So we borrowed the movies and drove home. It was only 6a.m and we thought it'd be too early for a movie _evening. _We decided to take a 'short' walk, which ended into a nearly two hour-'let's explore the nearest forest"-adventure. Which means that we got lost because it was dark and Maura isn't such the Dr. Smarty-Pants she acts like to be. Okay I have to admit, that we got lost because we _both _didn't bother to look _where _we were going … we were lost in deep thoughts and discussions … or rather my stupid jokes.

"We will never do this again!" I complained as I walked into my apartment.

It was about 9p.m. when we got home and could finally order some of Pablo's pizza. He said it would take only thirty minutes to deliver it. _"Only the best for my Janie." _I should stop ordering pizza so often.

We waited on the couch. "Jane. I am incredibly cold!", Maura complained and I couldn't help myself but move closer to her and put my arm around her. It was only human nature that I had to smile at her.

"What is it?", she asked interested.

"Nothing, actually. I just like the view." We both chuckled and I asked myself why the hell I said that.

The bell rang. "It's open!" I shouted, as I tried to get out of Maura's embrace.

Mario, Pablo's deliverer, opened the door and looked at us. He was only seventeen or so years old and he put on a dirty smirk, as he saw us. "Always a pleasure to deliver to this address."

"Ah, shut it, Mario", I said as I handed him the money and took the Pizza.

"See you soon!", he shouted after me before I could close the door completely.

"Why does he have to act like a total douche every time he gets here?", I asked without getting a respond, just a beautiful laugh.

I took place next to her, but at the other end of the sofa this time, without any reason, I just didn't spend much time thinking where I wanted to sit. "Hey," Maura complained. "Nothing has changed." I looked at her, confused. "I'm still cold!" she explained then.

This made me smile. I realized, that she was the only person, who could ask me to cuddle, without me complaining. In fact, I hoped she would ask. Her embrace was way more … _real _than others were. I noticed this the first time I hugged her.

"C'mere", I breathed out as I laid my arm around Maura and pressed her against my body. In this position, we had barely enough freedom to move, so it was really difficult to eat this fricking pizza.

Luckily the remote was already next to me and I could reach for it to turn the DVD-player on. When the menu of Texas Chainsaw Massacre opened, she looked up at me in discomfort.

"Jane? Why do we have to start with … _this_?"

I laughed. Good thing I already figured out a plan when she wanted to borrow this old ass Titanic movie. "What? Do you want to watch the movie when it's even darker and creepier outside?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped. After a time of thinking she lifted her finger and gave in. "No, not really. But honestly, I don't want to watch the movie either way."

"Your movie, my movie, remember?" I had to rethink what I just said. This sounded like a quote out of Titanic. _Great. 'you jump, I jump, remember?' I wonder if the quote is in the old version too. _I looked at the DVD laying on the couch table. _No no no, Rizzoli, you had a great plan!_

She just took another piece of her sea-fruit pizza and cuddled herself even more into me. Still a smile on her face, but I couldn't tell if it was because of the pizza or me. I shook my head … _why should this be about me?_

_Worst. Idea. Ever. _You may think about the romantic image: boy and girl are watching a horror movie, the girl is afraid and the guy has enough freedom to touch the girl at inappropriate places. Not that this was my intention but _anything _was better than getting sharp nails rammed into your arm because 'the movie is way scarier than cutting up dead bodies'. And she still found time between screaming and hitting to complain about different things. 'You wouldn't bleed that much", "He probably would have died by now if this was real" and my favorite: "It's naturally impossible to look this beautiful, after you got chased and nearly raped. Especially when you watched all your friends die."

After the movie was – finally – over, she yawned. _Fuck yeah, succeed! _I thought. I knew she would get tired and I knew she would want to go to bed after watching the first movie. I stood up, stretching, ready to go to our bedroom. I mean … _my_ bedroom.

"While you are standing … could you please change the movies?" _Well, fuck you too._

The worst about Maura was that I couldn't be mad at her. After I looked at her hazel green eyes or her honey blonde hair … how could I have possibly said no?

"Sure", I said and was surprised by my own voice. It was raspier than usual and I could catch Maura staring at me as I said so. I bent over to change the DVD and could still feel her eyes lingering on me. I'm not sure, but I could swear, I saw her biting on her lower lip, as I turned around.

"You know what?", I suggested. "Don't be offended, but I will take a short shower. You can start watching the movie, this won't take long."

I bet she wasn't happy about this, but she didn't say anything. So I made my way towards the bathroom. Somehow, I needed this shower more than anything else.

When I got out of the shower and stepped back into my living room I saw Maura, fallen asleep on my couch. I stood there for a while, watching her sleep and smiling like an idiot.

I stood in front of her now and searched the remote which had to be somewhere underneath her. It was hard to search it without waking her but after five minutes of barely breathing I found it. I Immediately turned the TV off and climbed behind Maura instead of going to my own bed. It was some kind of … an instinct to do so.

Problem: the couch was like the smallest thing on earth and I was afraid I'd kick Maura to the ground. She moved a bit and let out a grumble but didn't wake up.

My arms were pressed against my body and this was one of the most uncomfortable positions I could have get myself into. When I couldn't feel some of my body parts anymore I freed myself and simply put my arms around my best friend and automatically got closer to her. I was surprised that this was even possible. It took a while before I fell asleep but after I buried my head into her neck it was only a matter of time until I passed out.


	3. Sunday

**Sunday**

When I woke up, there wasn't a single sight of Maura. "When did I get a blanket?" I mumbled to myself without expecting a reply.

"I got it for you this morning. You were shivering."

Still half asleep I couldn't figure out, who's voice it was and assumed the obvious. "I told you not to go into my apartment, when I'm not prepared for it, Ma!"

"So you are usually cuddling with your mother on the couch, huh? I knew it", Maura said as she placed a cup of coffee on the couch table, pushing it into my direction, before she sipped on her own.

"I'm sorry", I yawned, while I sat up. After I put my messy hair out of my face I took a long sip of the coffee and immediately got grateful for having such a wonderful friend like Maura. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I think I've never slept so long my entire life. Seems like you can even make an old rusty couch appear softly."

"Good. Because I really thought I would annoy the hell out of you, stealing the little room you already had."

"Don't be a fool, Jane. You could lay on top of me and I wouldn't bother."

I emptied my cup and headed to the kitchen. "I'll safe this for the next time", I joked. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Look into the oven. I made waffles", she said with a huge smile on her face. I asked myself if I looked like this when I made her breakfast.

"Awww"

When I looked at Maura I caught her looking to the ground, but I could still see a smile behind her honey-blonde, wavy hair. _Me. Jane Rizzoli made Dr. Maura Isles blush. This is a story I will tell our grandchildren with pride ... my grandchildren!_

"Ehm," Maura interrupted my thoughts. _Thank god. "_Are we going to watch the news while eating the waffles? I didn't see any the whole weekend."

I cleared my throat but my voice was still raspier than usual when I said I wouldn't bother.

It was 2p.m. when Maura checked the time and I knew what was coming. Well … not _exactly _what was coming.

"I should drive home now. Tortoises don't need a lot of food, but it'd be the best to change Bass' water."

"Eh … sure."

She stood up and collected all the stuff she took with her, but I was too tired to help her, so I kept sitting on my couch.

"See you tomorrow", I said as she stood behind the sofa, apparently ready to go home, but suddenly she stood right in front of me.

"See you", she said right before she gave me a good bye kiss on my lips.

As she stood in the door she turned once more around. "Oh, and Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I just kiss you?"

I waited for a moment. Rethinking what happened just a short time ago. "Yeah … I think you did."

* * *

"May I ask you why you kissed me?"

"Many girls or women kiss each other, when they say good bye. This is a natural habitat."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure grown up women don't just start with it. And when they do …" I had to smirk and really put myself together not to touch my lips. "I bet the kiss wouldn't last so long."

"I don't think the kiss was long … maybe two seconds."

Sometimes, I couldn't believe this woman was actually real. "Look. I don't care how long the kiss was. I don't even care that friends usually don't kiss _this _hard for just saying good bye." _I'm not complaining tho. _"I just want to know … what it means."

We didn't say anything for a while. Obviously I didn't know what Maura was thinking at this moment, but I am pretty sure she saw every little detail of the weekend before her eyes, like I did.

Shopping, cooking together, fooling around, stupid, random jokes and flirts, sleeping in the same bed, borrowing movies, complaining about what the other wants to watch, going for a walk, sleeping on a small couch, cuddling together …

it hit us both like a brick.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" The amusement in my voice was gone. Completely.

"Are we … are we a couple?"

* * *

This was the most fucked up situation I've ever gotten into. I stood up from my couch and moved closer to Maura. Did I really had a relationship with my best friend without even knowing it? _This is ridiculous. _

"Maura … we aren't gay. Or bi, or whatever. We never … slept together and we are seeing guys in our free time. We are just _pretty _good friends."

"You … you are seeing guys in your free time?" Was the only thing she said, which wondered me. Her voice had a sad undertone and she didn't seem to spend a single thought about the gay-bi thing.

I tried to remember my last boyfriend … my last _date, _but I couldn't. Shit I spent so much time with Maura I never even missed it. Not even the sex. Nothing. "No … I don't," I confessed and I was sure I could hear a relieved sigh.

And again. Silence. We both stood only a few steps apart from each other and I had no idea how further this will go.

"Maura … you didn't say anything about the lesbian-part."

She had to laugh. "Well, obviously I am _not _gay. But considering the fact that women are beautiful in every way," she lifted her index finger to make her point clear. "And I always thought so ... and love is all that matters, I don't think that this is what we should care about right now."

Trying to lift the mood I poked her shoulder. "So you _do _love me already, huh?"

"Of course, Jane. I said that before."

"I never thought you meant it this way." My voice was so weak, it scared me. I bet some of my friends at work wouldn't believe that these words came out of my mouth.

"Assuming 'this way' means a sexual relationship, I didn't. Not this time, at least." I was stunned at her words. "But I meant it like a wife would say this to her husband. I would spend the rest of my life with you, Jane. Even if this means, no guy wants to come over anymore, because he is afraid of my platonic wife", she chuckled at these words. And I _really _wanted to do so, too … but I couldn't. Thousand different feelings made their way up my stomach.

"Even if this means I would never have sex anymore", she continued.

"You would really leave all your … hot-ass lovers for me?"

"I would leave anything for you."

I bet you could see my smile from the stars. "Okay … that was really gay of you."

Suddenly I could feel her eyes checking out my body, right before she touched my arm softly and made her hand slowly reaching for mine. "Can I try something?", she asked, her voice was barely above a whisper.

I wanted to speak but no words came out, so I just nodded.

And then it happened. She moved her head so slowly in my direction, I could feel every breath of her, I could see every little move her hair made and I could feel the heat right between us. Her lips were covering mine now and after a short time of joy I gave her entrance into my mouth.

Slowly opening my mouth, her tongue touched my lips and I could taste the waffles we ate earlier this morning. A loud moan filled the room as Maura pressed me against the kitchen counter.

When we pulled away from each other, my lips burned like hell and I couldn't say a damn word.

"This definitely works for me", Maura finally broke the ice.

"Yeah", I swallowed, what caused her to laugh.

"Not gay … like I didn't knew that before."

"You thought I was gay?"

"Jane. Don't argue with me. You hate guys. Okay … you hate guys who wants to date you. _And _you look uncontrollably at every woman's boobs. Especially mine, which kinda makes me proud."

It was hard to stop myself from screaming. I was mad at her for maybe … five seconds, but then I realized that she actually thought I was gay. Maybe for a long time by now and she never said a single word. She still gave me compliments and touched me nearly _everywhere, _which obviously made me more nervous than her.

"So you were only trying to get me into bed."

Not understanding my sarcasm she was upset. "Nooo. Jane, why would you think that, I-"

I automatically pressed my lips on her's once more. _Oh god I am gay. _

"What was that?", she asked me, her eyes widened, her voice high.

"When we are a couple I want to have the complete package."

"So we are ..."

"Definitely."

* * *

**A/N: I know, It's been a while since the last update and the end is not really spectacular, but I always thought that this could be a cute way for the both of them to become a couple :) I hope you liked it anyway (if you are still here^^)**


End file.
